


Behind the Keys of a Message board

by kyochisas



Series: Hope's Peak Academy's Chatboard Adventures [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Non-Despair AU, also tag urself I'm kirigiri, chatroom format, non-despair!junko, tbh Junko is the main reason this fic exists. She's a Piece of Shit™ and I love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[kuwatamemewata] added [ofwolves] and [psychic_bluebird] to the conversation.<br/>[kuwatamemewata] guys help<br/>[kuwatamemewata] i’m having major issues rn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo if u guys like this fic I'll write more in this style for different ships?? I dunno I just had fun with this!!

**[kuwatamemewata] added [ofwolves] and [psychic_bluebird] to the conversation.**  
[kuwatamemewata] guys help  
[kuwatamemewata] i’m having major issues rn.  
[psychic_bluebird] oh? what seems to be the problem? ( ・◇・)？  
[ofwolves] We’ll assist in any way we can.  
[kuwatamemewata] i’m havin crush troubles  
[ofwolves] ...Elaborate.  
[kuwatamemewata] well there's this guy I really super duper like n shit  
[kuwatamemewata] but i’m scared af to talk to him??  
[kuwatamemewata] this has never happened before wtf  
[psychic_bluebird] well tell us about him! (´∀｀)♡ i’m so excited to hear about him!!  
[kuwatamemewata] well uh  
[kuwatamemewata] he's short?? like rlly short. n he has bedhead almost all the time. srsly it looks like he doesn't even brush it. but it's still fluffy and soft??  
[kuwatamemewata] n he acts like a little lost puppy most of the time and it's the cutest shit. like srsly that shit should be illegal it's so cute.  
 **[ofwolves] added [junkoenoshimaoffical] to the conversation.**  
[kuwatamemewata] WHY IS SHE HERE  
[junkoenoshimaoffical] ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ HI KUWATA KUN!!! ❤️  
[kuwatamemewata] //IKUSABA WHY IS SHE HERE//  
[ofwolves] I thought Junko would be of better expertise here than myself or Maizono-san.  
[psychic_bluebird] well yeah… ikusaba-chan is right ~(>_>~)  
[kuwatamemewata] AT LEAST U GUYS ARE DATING. ENOSHIMA CAN BARELY STICK WITH A GUY FOR A MONTH.  
[junkoenoshimaoffical] OH LIKE UR ANY BETTER YA DINGUS >:/  
[ofwolves] You’re both acting like five year olds.  
[kuwatamemewata] U SAID U GUYS WERE GONNA HELP ME  
[ofwolves] We are.  
[psychic_bluebird] enoshima-san will be great help!!  
[junkoenoshimaoffical] oooooh hold on!!! if u want advice from a couple…~  
[kuwatamemewata] please don't add anyone else  
 **[junkoenoshimaoffical] added [novoselic] and [supremeoverlordofice] to the conversation.**  
 **[junkoenoshimaoffical] renamed the conversation to ‘Kuwata-kun is gay and lonely’.**  
[kuwatamemewata] Why.  
[novoselic] Oh! And what is this?  
[supremeoverlordofice] Have we been assigned to help the confused mortal??  
[kuwatamemewata] i’m not confused fuck u guys  
[junkoenoshimaoffical] SONIA SENPAI!!! TANAKA SENPAI!!! KUWATA KUN LIKES NAEGI KUN!!!!  
[kuwatamemewata] WHAT  
[kuwatamemewata] NO  
[kuwatamemewata] NO NO NO  
[kuwatamemewata] HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT  
[kuwatamemewata] I MEAN IT’S NOT TRUE BUT  
[junkoenoshimaoffical] Kuwata kun please it's pretty obvious :// screw off with that bullcrap  
[novoselic] Yes, indeed, ‘screw off’, Kuwata-san. Even I can see you like Naegi-san.  
[kuwatamemewata] shit was it that obvious??  
[supremeoverlordofice] Very much so. I doubt it would take a detective to uncover your so-called ‘secret’ affections.  
 **[junkoenoshimaoffical] added [fogcutting] to the conversation.**  
[kuwatamemewata] THAT WASNT AN INVITATION FUCK U  
[fogcutting] …  
[fogcutting] I don't think I want to know what is happening here.  
 **[fogcutting] has left the conversation.**  
[kuwatamemewata] finally. someone with some sense.  
 **[junkoenoshimaoffical] added [younghopeful] to the conversation.**  
[kuwatamemewata] ...no  
 **[junkoenoshimaoffical] renamed the conversation ‘Kuwata kun is gay for you Naegi kun’.**  
[kuwatamemewata] NO  
 **[kuwatamemewata] kicked [younghopeful] from the conversation.**  
[junkoenoshimaoffical] :(  
[junkoenoshimaoffical] but y tho  
[kuwatamemewata] R U FUCKING INSANE?! NO.  
[junkoenoshimaoffical] :((( rude  
[novoselic] I have told Naegi-san in private chat about Kuwata-san’s affections! :D  
[kuwatamemewata] WHAT  
[kuwatamemewata] SONIA WHY  
[psychic_bluebird] ...i went to go get food and I come back to this  
[psychic_bluebird] (゜-゜)  
[kuwatamemewata] MAIZONO SAN HELP ME  
[psychic_bluebird] ...(*´ω｀)o  
[kuwatamemewata] pls no  
 **[psychic_bluebird] has left the conversation.**  
[kuwatamemewata] fuck  
[ofwolves] This was a disaster beyond any reasonable measure.  
[kuwatamemewata] YA THINK  
[novoselic] Oh! Naegi-san has responded!  
[kuwatamemewata] oh shit  
[kuwatamemewata] i’m fucked  
[supremeoverlordofice] And what news does the so-called ‘puppy’ bring to you, my dark princess?  
[kuwatamemewata] guys don't flirt in the chat wtf  
[novoselic] He says he wants to speak to Kuwata-san ‘ASAP’! ♡  
[kuwatamemewata] I’M FUCKED  
[kuwatamemewata] OH SHIT HE MESSAGED ME JUST NOW  
[novoselic] Ah! Excellent, good luck!  
[supremeoverlordofice] A mortal of your power level will surely need it.  
[junkoenoshimaoffical] good luck ya dork! ❤️  
[ofwolves] Best of luck, Kuwata.

 **~Private conversation: [kuwatamemewata] and [younghopeful]~**  
[younghopeful] Hello Kuwata kun!  
[kuwatamemewata] dude i am so fuckin sorry about the group chat  
[kuwatamemewata] they were takin a joke way too far i didn't mean to get u dragged into that shit  
[younghopeful] No it's ok!! :) don't worry kuwata kun!! I do have a question though, if u don't mind.  
[kuwatamemewata] sure, waddup?  
[younghopeful] Was it… really all just a joke?? Sonia-san was telling me otherwise…  
[kuwatamemewata] well uh. u know sonia. a real big jokester. eheh  
[kuwatamemewata] …  
[kuwatamemewata] fuck that sounded really dickish I'm sorry  
[kuwatamemewata] look. i just don't wanna get my stupid feelings in the way of our friendship yeah??  
[kuwatamemewata] i’ve got a whole bunch of big matches comin up, and that plus exams /plus/ me fallin for my best friend?? dude wtf life can't cut me some slack lmao  
[kuwatamemewata] just. i’m sorry i’ve messed this all up.  
[younghopeful] I don't think u messed anything up! .w./  
[kuwatamemewata] ???  
[younghopeful] I’m gonna be honest here and say. Um.  
[younghopeful] I was kinda hoping u liked me in that way?? At least a little?  
[younghopeful] Because I’ve liked you for… almost the entire school year?? I think?  
[younghopeful] Like. Like-liked you. ^///^;;  
[younghopeful] So I guess this works out great!  
[kuwatamemewata] oh  
[kuwatamemewata] uh  
[kuwatamemewata] i was prepared for rejection but not this  
[kuwatamemewata] fuck  
[younghopeful] :P lol  
[younghopeful] Uh. I suppose we could… take it slow?? I don't know, I’ve never been in a relationship before.  
[kuwatamemewata] dude srsly?  
[kuwatamemewata] i’ve got so much to show you  
[younghopeful] So that's a yes then?  
[kuwatamemewata] ...yeah, guess so.  
[younghopeful] Great! ^-^  
[kuwatamemewata] yeah, ain't it just

**[kuwatamemewata] has changed their mood message: ‘datin naegi!! @Souda u owe me 5 bucks’**   
**[younghopeful] has changed their mood message: ‘Now in a relationship with the cutest guy on earth!! (´ ▽｀).。ｏ♡’**


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted to see Souda giving Leon the money after his bet. So I did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sticks up leg
> 
> I'm gonna make these a series with their own canon.
> 
> This is my favourite AU. Online/Skype AU is great because I get to imagine all my favourite losers fucking around like me and my friends do lmao

**~Private conversation: [kuwatamemewata] and [sounia]~**  
[kuwatamemewata] yo dude read my mood message  
[sounia] ???  
[sounia] DUDE WHAT THE FUCK  
[kuwatamemewata]  >:3c huehue  
[kuwatamemewata] i expect that money in my account by morning  
[sounia] wow u get a bf and now ur acting all high and mighty  
[kuwatamemewata] hey at least i had a chance  
[sounia] HEY I HAD A CHANCE WITH SONIA-SAN  
[kuwatamemewata] dude  
[kuwatamemewata] firstly, she's been datin tanaka for well over 4 months now lmao  
[kuwatamemewata] and second. she blocked u here  
[kuwatamemewata] u had no chance. I was gonna win either way  
[kuwatamemewata] why didn't u pick someone in ur league?? why not komaeda?  
[sounia] ew no  
[kuwatamemewata] lmao yeah tbh  
[kuwatamemewata] ooooh what about that reserve course kid??  
[sounia] who?? hinata??  
[kuwatamemewata] ye  
[sounia] uh. maybe?? i mean. he seems cool so i don't c y not  
[kuwatamemewata] i still won tho  
[sounia] fuck you


End file.
